ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Minds the Baby
Previous episode: The Million-Dollar Idea Next episode: The Charm School http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StaleBrownies.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ElLobo.jpg Plot Ricky is on vacation, and Lucy wants him to spend more time with the baby. Ricky thinks that's a great idea, but Ricky realizes how parenting isn't all fun and games when Little Ricky goes missing. Trivia *"La Caperucita Roja" is "Little Red Riding Hood" in Spanish. Desi does a fabulous job rattling off the story in Spanish and quickly switching to English afterwards. *Ricky said that La Caperucita Roja was taking a basket full of frijoles, tortillas, and vino (wine) to her grandmother's house. *This is one of the few episodes not filmed in front of a live audience. The cast and crew wanted to take precautions against having an audience in case the Mayer twins cried. And they ended up doing so. But the laughs on the episode are real, not a laugh track. The filmed episode was shown to a live audience, and their laughter was put on to the episode. *Ricky gets a week off work because the Tropicana is being repainted. *For breakfast, Ricky makes himself a Spanish omelette with green onions, green peppers, and mushrooms; he makes Little Ricky oatmeal. Quotes *Fred: Ethel, why didn't you tell me Ricky had a week off? Ethel: What? Lucy, why didn't you tell me Ricky had a week off? Lucy: (turns to Ricky) Why didn't you tell me Ricky had a week off? *Lucy: Besides, there's a gentleman who lives in this neighborhood who's just dying to meet you. He's heard a lot about you, and I think it's high time you two got together. Ricky: Who's that? Lucy: His name is Ricky Ricardo, Jr. Ricky: You mean Little Ricky? Lucy: Oh, then you HAVE heard of him! *Ethel: (about wanting to take stale brownies home) I'm not gonna eat 'em. I'm afraid they're gonna start throwin' things. If they use those brownies, they'll kill each other! *Ricky: I'm gonna cancel everythin' and stay right here at home with my child. Lucy: It's a boy, you know. *Lucy: Yeah, [Little Ricky' likes to spend about an hour with a good book before he goes to sleep. Ethel: Reading it?! Lucy: No, tearing it. He sometimes eats a page or two. *Ethel: You've been hangin' around the house for 23 years. I wish you'd take a week off and go someplace! Fred: Has it only been 23 years? *Ricky: Y su grandmama esta feelin' lousy! *Ricky: Y La Caperucita dijo, "Grandmama, what big orejas tu tienes!" Y El Lobo dijo, "Si, para oirte mejor, my dear." Y La Caperucita dijo, "What big ojos tu tienes!" Y El Lobo dijo, "Si, para verte mejor, my dear." Y La Caperucita dijo, "Grandmama, que boca tan grande tu tienes!" Y El Lobo dijo, "To eat you with!" *Lucy: Did you know we were out there? Ricky: Well, I didn't know it all the time. At first, I thought it was mice, but I never heard a mice giggle befoer! *Ethel: Now, listen, honey, you gotta get used to being separated from your son. That's part of being a mother. Lucy: I don't see why! Ethel: It just is! First, he'll go to school, and then he'll go away to college, and then he'll get married and leave home altogether. Lucy: Oh, no! Ethel: Oh, don't cry. He'll come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Lucy: (relieved) Oh! Ethel: That is, if his mother-in-law doesn't mind! *Fred: (searching for Little Ricky) Olly, olly, outsenfree! *Fred: I'll call the police! Ricky: Call the police? What for? Fred: Well, every time a kid wanders away, you go down to the police station, and you find him there, eating an ice cream cone! *Fred: (lying to Lucy about why she can't see missing Little Ricky) You see, his team lost, and he's pretty upset!﻿